languageskillsiauh912fandomcom-20200214-history
Quellmalz's taxonomy Hajesfandiari
'Quellmalz's framework of thinking skills' In order to develop instruction that is congruent with the learning objectives that have been identified, the instructional designer needs to know what type of task is being learned. Quellmalz's Taxonomy · recall · analysis · comparison · inference · evaluation Edys Quellmalz is an educational psychologist who produced an integrated thinking skills frame work to help teachers and learners understand the strategies and processes used in problem- solving. Cognition literally means “to know”. Knowledge can be thought of as memories formed from the manipulation and assimilation of raw input , perceived via our senses of sight, hearing, taste, touch and smell In science, cognition is a group of mental processes that includes attention, memory, producing and understanding language, learning, reasoning, problem solving, and decision making. Various disciplines, such as psychology, philosophy, linguistics, and computer science all study cognition Metacognition is defined as "cognition about cognition", or "knowing about knowing.” It can take many forms; it includes knowledge about when and how to use particular strategies for learning or for problem solving Higher-order thinking: The idea is that some types of learning require more cognitive processing than others, but also have more generalized benefits. Higher order thinking involves the learning of complex judgmental skills such as critical thinking and problem solving. Higher order thinking is more difficult to learn or teach but also more valuable because such skills are more likely to be usable in novel situations (i.e., situations other than those in which the skill was learned). Here is the taxonomy. First we encounter recall, reall is from lower-order category because it is a means of gaining access to existing knowledge, while higher order thinking is about restricting it. mso-padding-alt:0cm 0cm 0cm 0cm" width="615" Quellmatz’s higher-order thinking strategies and processes • Strategies • Students engage in purposeful, extended lines of thought where they: identify the task (or type of problem) • define and clarify essential elements and terms • gather, judge and connect relevant information • evaluate the adequacy of information and procedures for drawing • conclusions and/or solving problems. • In addition, students will become self-conscious about their thinking and develop their self-monitoring problem-solving strategies. • Processes • ' Cognitive' 'Metacognitive ' • Analysis planning • Comparison monitoring • inference/interpretation reviewing/revising • evaluation Evaluation • framework includes both cognition and metacognition and the categories are • applicable to both convergent and divergent thinking (although the • examples provided suggest that she is more interested in the former). • Quellmalz helpfully emphasises a ‘plan-monitor-review’ cycle which • includQuellmalz’s es problem finding, but does not address affective, conative and • social aspects of thinking. Dealing only with thinking skills, she does not • refer to the dispositions which support critical thinking. • The definitions used by Quellmalz, while clear, do not always accord • with common usage or with those used in other taxonomies. This • problem is most acute with the very broad ‘analysis’ category. Whereas • for Bloom and for Anderson, sorting and classifying as well as translating • from one form of representation to another are indicators of • understanding, for Quellmalz they fall under ‘analysis’. ‘Comparison’ • overlaps with every other category, so it is doubtful whether it should • be treated separately. For Quellmalz ‘inference/ interpretation’ • extends beyond deductive and inductive reasoning and is an umbrella • term which also covers ‘apply a rule’, ‘synthesise’ and ‘create’. It is not • known to what extent teachers who use the framework are able to • consistently classify questions and tasks. • Quellmalz believes that learners construct meaning in the context of • project work where they are asked to solve problems in different • curriculum areas • Her Frameworks for Thinking • framework has the appeal of simplicity and highlights for teachers • the importance of modelling and teaching metacognitive skills.